A Time Apart
by Mea Lux - Mea Duces
Summary: A modern time travelling tale involves ancient Greek mythology.
1. Prologue: The After

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were created by the ancient Greeks. Their personalities have been modified over the years and affected by fiction and nonfiction writers; I will further modify their personalities to affect the story.

They had been geniuses once, in their own time, scientists in their own right. Now they were trapped in what they saw as a primitive society, such as caged humans surrounded by mere zoo species. They did not know their misfortune at first, they only marveled at the miracle act they had finally accomplished. They were travelers of a sort, not knowing the harm and chaos they might yet unleash on a society as moldable as the mind of a child.

The project in which they were currently involved was one of mystery, one surrounded by a fog and invisible to the public. If another saw their experiment, that person was given a choice: to be inducted into the group or to be killed. Not one yet had chosen the latter option, but some had taken that path by failing the induction test, a simple IQ test for which a certain ranking was required to be achieved. Their numbers grew slowly as the project progressed, the number grew finally to twelve.

The project could not be finished until the twelve put their lives on the line and stepped into it themselves. Yes, they had tested others but the only results they had received was that the subjects seemed to be on the correct plane, in the right time. None yet had returned, as was expected. The twelve could not be sure if the subjects had not returned because they had found a place so wonderful it might be called Eden or if the subjects had been punished, killed, or devoured by the natives they had found. The twelve preferred even the choice that the equipment did not work over that last option, for soon they would step into the portal.

They prepared for the fateful night when they would finally find if their work had been worth all the effort. Each of the twelve worshipped on that final night at their respective places, appealing to the supernatural power of the specific religion to which he or she belonged, in a final attempt to ensure the safety of the final leg of the experiment.

The next morning, not knowing what would be the result, each of the twelve donned their protective gear, basically weapons, shields against radiation, and various other forms of protection in case anything should go wrong, and stepped into the portal. What they found, what they saw, what they did, this is all the story that will follow.


	2. The First Two

This project was theirs. Without a doubt, it belonged to them, it was their lives' work. They had poured every effort into this…machine, new technology in the face of their new world.

The war had happened, it was over and done, but its effects lasted forever. With that series of bombs came the nuclear holocaust; with the nuclear holocaust came the end of one era of the human race. Now, the survivors, the remainder of the humans entered a new era by going backwards into survival of the fittest. Some took this to mean that others living endangered their own lives, others took this to mean that they should isolate themselves from the rest of the world, others used their strengths to their advantage to find a venue for survival.

One man, without a memory for solid events, forged a plan. In his shelter, he collected the materials he thought he would need. This man could not remember what he was called before the war, all he knew was what he had learned. He called himself Joseph, after a man he had once read about in a book. He knew that he had studied at a university, he knew that his knowledge had once been considered proficient, he had once been called a genius. This, he knew. Who he was, what his purpose, he did not know. He did not know what he could do, he just knew that he had to survive.

A reoccurring memory flashed in Joseph's head.

A professor at the university Joseph had attended was discussing with his class the concept of time. 

"Time, time is the answer. With time, all problems can be solved, but the human race just has not found out quite how just yet. Sometimes waiting is required, sometimes even waiting cannot solve the problems in our lives."

"Then what?" a student raised her hand and wondered aloud.

"What indeed? That is exactly what I was hoping one of you would say. One of you will find what is required to solve the problems of the world. You all have the potential. One of you someday will find how to use time to your advantage and provide an escape from all problems, from all worries. Or, rather, not all, just those that are serious enough."

The professor presented this challenge to the students. They murmured to themselves and to each other, trying to grasp exactly what the professor was challenging.

That was where Joseph's memory faded, disappearing into the fog that was the rest of his mind, the haze of lost events. He had this memory, he had his old knowledge, and he had his recent experiences; most importantly, he had a yearning to survive. From his old memory, he had his idea: a time machine. He knew that if he traveled faster than the speed of light, he could literally travel backwards in time, going back to before the nuclear holocaust, possibly influencing others not to have a third world war. With what he knew about recent events, he believed he could go back in time and salvage the world.

He toiled and labored long and hard over his machine, keeping it from those who he knew would use it for corrupted purposes. His purpose was noble, of others, however, he could not be so sure. Joseph knew that if others should see his machine, they may use it for their own selfish purposes, not for the good of the world. Time traveling was a paradox, Joseph knew. He knew that if his past self should encounter his present/future self, his life could be drastically altered, having harmful effects. Thus, Joseph knew that he must avoid himself; he would have to go far back in time, avoiding his own lifetime.

When his machine was nearly finished, a potentially catastrophic event occurred: another human saw his invention. Her name was Lynn, a domineering woman with a need for power.

Lynn was searching for other humans, trying to find enough to create a new civilized society of which she would, of course, be the leader. Spying a built shelter, Lynn entered, finding a man absorbed in some sort of building project. The man did not notice her entrance, he was so consumed by his task, whatever that may be.

"Ahem," coughed Lynn, getting the man's attention. The man nearly jumped, surprised at another person being inside his home, and covered the object he was building with his body. 

"What are you doing here? This is my home, get away!" the panicked man shouted.

"My name is Lynn, I am trying to create a new society. Obviously, you would rather keep to yourself. What is it that you are building?" despite the man's offensive nature, his protective attitude had peaked her curiosity.

"I – I – I cannot tell you. You would only corrupt my invention, no one but me may know," the man replied. "Get out of my house!" Lynn walked farther into the room, seeing a jumbled mess of papers on a table. "Get away from those! You must not know!" the man again shouted.

"'A chronologically traveling device,'" Lynn read off the paper. "A time machine? Is that what you are building?"

"Uh – no – ye – no," the man struggled with his answer. "No, no, I was only pl-playing with ideas," the man stammered, obviously lying.

"You are building a time machine! With this, you could steer the world away from that dreadful war. You could provide salvation to humanity!" The man was surprised by this, Lynn noticed.

"Was that truly the first thought that came to your mind?" asked the man, now curious.

"Yes, of course. What else would I think?" asked Lynn, taken aback by the man's sudden change of mood.

"Then you would not corrupt this – this machine. You could help me, you could come back with me, help me with this. But do you have the proper knowledge?"

"You question my knowledge. You do not know who I am? I was once a well known professor of political science at an American university. I have also dabbled in physics, I could help you, of course."

"Oh, you do not know. I have lost nearly all memories from before the nuclear holocaust, I only retain learned knowledge. I will have to administer to you a simple IQ test to determine if you are worthy." The man went to the side of the room and rummaged through a drawer, retrieving a pen and paper.

"'If I am worthy?'" echoed Lynn, indignant. "Of course I am worthy! Worthy of this…measly project, of course!"

"Regardless, you must pass this test," said the man, writing a few simple questions.

"Fine, if you insist," replied Lynn. She took the test, passing with flying colors.

"Are you happy now?"

"You seem to display vast amounts of knowledge. You would do. Would you work with me on this project?"

"I suppose I could sacrifice some time. Saving humanity, a noble cause. Yes, I will work with you."

After the two properly introduced themselves, Joseph explained to Lynn the basic principles on which he had built the time machine. He told her of some bugs in the system, and she supplied solutions. So far, everything was working perfectly.


End file.
